


“I Need To Go Down...”

by Hulk_Stanner



Series: Avengers RP Based Fics... [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Natasha, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Headspace, Light Dom/sub, RP Based..., Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Top Phil, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:52:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk_Stanner/pseuds/Hulk_Stanner
Summary: Natasha has had a stressful few weeks. Phil helps her relax...





	“I Need To Go Down...”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one was a joint effort between Me and SkipTheSanityImJustCrazy over on fanfic... He did Natasha’s parts and I did Phil’s, hence the odd paragraphing because that’s how we wrote it while we were RPing it on the forum so I’ve just copy and pasted. lol... Basically all you need to know for this one is that stuff happened that was stressful like teammates getting shot etc and everyone is stressed... lol. Nat and Phil have been together for years... XD Also any spelling/grammar mistakes are ours and are probably due to us Roleplaying this at about 3am...! Lol.

Phil looked at Natasha, calmly. “What do you need?” He asked, already having a idea but, he wanted her to say it, rather than just letting him assume... it was one of the ‘rules’ they had laid out very early on... particularly since the idea was to get her more comfortable with expressing herself, not less... the kind of relationship they had required trust, and communication. Both of which Phil knew she had struggled with, at the start...

Natasha stood in front of him, her back straight, and her shoulders set, and to anyone else she may have appeared tense, or worried... “I need...” she let a soft sigh escape her, trying to put herself into the more open and relaxed mindset that she only managed to achieve with Phil’s help... “You know what I need.” She said, softly.

Phil gave a tiny half smile, knowing this was going to be one of their more lengthy, and intense sessions, just from the way of her stance, and the set of her shoulders... “I know...” he said, calmly. “But I still need you to say it...”

Natasha drew in a breath, realising she was actually shaking, imperceptibly... she doubted anyone but Phil or Clint would ever notice, but it alerted her to just how on edge she’d been lately... “I need to go down...” She said, trying to keep her voice steady as she looked at him.

Phil nodded and moved towards her slightly, no more explanations needed between them, and he said, in a calm, even voice; “Strip. Wait for me on the bed. On your front.” Phil turned to walk into the closet then, knowing she’d follow his instructions, while he collected the few things that he’d need...  
“  
Natasha stripped off her dress, folding it over the back of a chair, and leaving her heels beside it, her bra and underwear on the seat neatly before laying down on the bed, on her front, with her arms under her head as Phil had instructed... She’d been on edge for too damned long lately, and it was past time that she needed to let the iron clad grip of control she always kept in her life drop...

Phil returned to the main part of the bedroom, smiling quietly to himself at the sight of her spread out along the bed, waiting for him... He touched her shoulder, gently, a reaffirming gesture, and one that he knew she appreciated, even if she’d never say it...

Natasha heard Phil return, and she felt the bed dip as he climbed up next to her, his hand brushing her shoulder, and even just that small touch had her sinking deeper into a state of mind where she could allow him to do this, to take care of her in a way she could never allow anyone else...

Phil saw the moment she decided to give in, and he breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn’t going to an entirely difficult session... there were times, when she’d been far too stung out for far too long, that it took him hours just to get her to this point, feeling like she could finally let go, and trust him... trust that he could do this for her, and that he could slowly take her apart, before he rebuilt her back into a better, stronger, and more stable semblance of herself... Phil picked up the sturdy, but comfortable rope he’d brought with him, and he lifted her ankle into his lap starting there, and patiently working his way up, on both sides until he reached the tops of her thighs, before repeating the journey in reverse, ensuring the ropes were firm and unyielding, but not too tight...

Natasha let Phil work, feeling herself sinking slowly deeper into her headspace as she felt the ropes winding expertly up her legs, binding them firmly together from ankle to thigh, and back down again... the feeling calmed her, grounded her, and Natasha let out a soft sigh, settling further into the bed as Phil worked...

Phil finished up with trying her legs, running his hands over the length of the intricate designs of the loops and knots, and he felt a barely perceptible shift in her stance, that told him she had managed to slip further down... he picked up another length of rope, moving her arms to rest parallel along the length of her back, her wrists resting over her tail bone, and Phil repeated the entire exercise with her arms, before starting to loop the ropes around her torso, binding her arms even tighter to her body, and Phil ran his hands over her when he was done, checking and testing the bonds to make sure there was even pressure all round, and no overly tight nor loose bits...

Natasha lay still, and pliant as Phil worked, each new knot pushing her a little closer to where she really needed to be, his hands on her firm and sure, and Natasha let herself fall into the light haze of just feeling... the way the ropes held her, securely, the texture against her skin both biting and soft, as she could feel the pull and resistance of pressure each time she breathed in, feel it settling again as she exhaled, and Natasha allowed herself to focus on the sensation, letting it pull her slowly under, her mind switching over to that state where she knew there was nothing to be done, and nothing she could do, and all she had to do was lie there and let Phil do whatever he wanted...

Phil felt the moment she started to truly slip under, and he ghosted his fingertips down the side of her neck, before reaching for the soft strip of black material that he then gently, but firmly tied around her head to cover her eyes, his fingers tracing over the edges, briefly, before stroking over her body, in a slow, soothing manner...

Natasha felt the fabric fall into place, and Phil’s fingers brushing her and the lack of visual input helped her to focus more heavily on the sensations... Phil’s hands moving over her in a familiar, calming pattern... grounding her, relaxing her, and Natasha felt her mind going fuzzy at the edges, and she let the feeling just wash over her, allowing her to sink completely into her headspace...

Phil smiled as he saw the the tension leave her completely, and he knew she would probably stay down for quite a while... He was content to simply watch her being at peace, for a while, his hands never leaving her body, his firm, gentle stroking the anchor that held her here, in this place where she was nothing more than simply Just Natasha.

Natasha had no idea how long she had laid here. It didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered now except for the safe, warm space she was in, and the fact that Phil had put her there.

Phil let her lie there for a good half hour, simply letting her be at peace in her headspace, before eventually beginning to undo the parts of the rope that were binding her legs together, leaving the rest tied just how it was, and he gently pressed her legs apart, settling in between them...

Natasha vaguely felt Phil unbinding her legs and moving them apart, and she made a contented him as she felt him settle there...

Phil stroked the side of her face, gently, before removing his jacket and shirt, stripping out of his clothing quickly and efficiently, before running his hands up her thighs, firmly.

Natasha gave a barely perceptible shiver as she felt him run his hands up her thighs, and she wanted to move her legs further apart for him, but she was still limp, and boneless from being bought down to her headspace, so she contented herself with simply allowing him to do what he wanted.

Phil gently slid a finger into her, his other hand still stroking her thigh as he carefully added another one, stroking her insides and rubbing the pad of his index finger over her g-spot...

Natasha let out a soft "Oh!" As she felt Phil's fingers play over her sweet spot, and her muscles clenched involuntarily around him, and she felt herself getting wet, her arms straining slightly against the ropes...

Phil smiled when he felt her tighten a little, and he pressed a third finger in as she became wet enough to allow it, and he teased and stroked deftly, his other hand running over her body as he moved his thumb to circle her clit...

Natasha gave a soft cry as pleasure spiked through her, and she could only imagine what she must look like to Phil, bound and at his mercy...

Phil smiled at the sight of her so relaxed and trusting, and he eventually removed his fingers, rearranging her body so that she would be both comfortable and at a better angle, before sliding himself into her, slowly, a soft gasp escaping him as he sank into her warmth...

Natasha made a low, quiet gasping noise as Phil entered her, and she instinctively squeezed around him....

Phil leaned further over her, as she tightened around him, and he started thrusting slowly, keeping a smooth, steady rhythm as he fucked her slowly, deeply...

Natasha gasped quietly, and a small, breathy moan left her as Phil moved inside her, fucking her the same way that he did everything... Smooth, sure and precise, his length brushing over her sweet spot on every stroke, driving her steadily closer to the edge...

Phil kept his pace, his eyes closing as he neared the edge, holding himself back until Natasha reached her own release...

Natasha gave a low moan as she orgasmed, tightening around Phil as she rode it out...

When Phil felt her release, his own rolled over him like a wave, and he released into her, quietly, a panted gasp leaving him as he finished...

Natasha felt herself shaking and the only things holding her together right now were the feel of Phil inside her, and thebropes still binding her...

Phil waited for Natasha to come down, waiting for her barely perceptible shudders to stop before pulling slowly out, rearranging her so that her legs were straight again before slowly beginning to unbind her, starting at her wrists and working his way down...

Natasha sighed quietly, relaxed and calm as Phil untied her, and she let herself drift in the fuzzy space of her after glow...

When Phil was done, he lay down next to her, helping her under the covers, and ordering JARVIS to turn the lights down before he removed the blindfold...

Natasha sighed quietly, not even bothering to open her eyes as she nd cuddled up to Phils side, letting herself drift off to slep in his arms...

Phil smiled, and stroked her hair as he fell asleep, very soon drifting off as well...


End file.
